My Best Friends Are Yanderes
by XionTheBlackRose
Summary: It wasn't easy to see at first, they hid what they were very well. It's too bad I didn't notice all the signs until the very end. How could I have been so blind? It was literally staring me in the face, all the time. I never would have thought they were capable of such things as murder. I was obviously wrong. They're psychos, and I'm their prize.
1. Prologue: Spilled Blood

**Prologue: Spilled Blood**

I walk into the school gymnasium and the first thing I notice is the stench. The stink of rotting meat. Then I look around and the sight causes me to throw up. The walls and floor are covered in splattered blood, and bodies of my schoolmates are strewn all over the floor. I cover my mouth, eyes so wide they might come out of my head. my body shakes violently and I'm afraid I might pass out. Suddenly I hear her voice behind me, "Isn't it wonderful?"

I turn around and she's covered in blood from head to toe. Her uniform is utterly ruined with dark red and it's smeared all over her skin and even in her once blond hair. She's completely covered, and she's smiling. Her eyes are dark, almost empty. She holds out her arms, like she wants to hug me and I see the knife in her right hand. Like the rest of her, the weapon is covered in blood.

I step away from her and shudder, my foot hitting something squishy. I swallow hard, I'm choking on bile. Her smile falters slightly, "What's wrong, dear? Aren't you happy?"

"N-Namine.." I choke out her name.

She steps closer to me and puts her hands on my shoulders. She whispers in my ear, "I did it all for you, don't you know that?"

My body shakes uncontrollably, and I grab her arms for support so I don't fall. She pulls back and smiles sweetly at me, "You're happy, right? My sweet Sora is happy?"

I nod slowly, "Y-yeah.. Happy.."

She hugs me, staining my clothes to match hers, "I'm so happy! I love it when you're happy because of me!"

I stand there, shaking, I don't want to hug her back, but I'm afraid of what will happen if I _don't_. Suddenly I see Riku coming down the hall. Relief fills me, _He'll save me_. Then I see the blood on his clothes. Not nearly as much as on Namine, but he's still splattered. He's smiling his usual cool, confident smile, and he's carrying a knife twice the length of Namine's.

Namine's chattering in my ear, but I'm not listening. I'm watching Riku come closer and when he's a few feet away, he throws the knife. I yelp as the knife stabs Namine in the back. She gasps and her grip one me goes slack. She slumps over and her body falls to the floor beside me. I stare down at her in disbelief, "N-Namine..?"

I look at Riku as he keeps coming towards me, " _R-Riku?!_ "

He walks right up to me and pulls my face up gently. He leans down and kisses me. His mouth tastes of blood. He moves back slightly and smiles slowly, "Now you're _all_ mine. I _hate_ to _share_."


	2. They're The Guns, I'm The Bullet

**They're The Guns, I'm The Bullet**

 _ **Sora**_

"Hey, Sora!"

I turn at the sound of my name and I see Namine running down the street, waving. I wave back and wait for her to get to me. I smile, "You're getting faster."

She smiles at me, breathless, "Not fast enough. You're faster than me."

"Hey, you beat Kairi in that race last week." I say, "That counts for something."

She stands straight, smiling, "Right."

We walk together until we get to Kairi's house and she runs outside to join us. I smile at her, "Morning, sunshine."

She laughs, "Morning, Sora, Namine."

Namine smiles back, "Good morning.. Kairi."

The three of us walk towards the school and Namine is walking extremely close to me. I move away to put space between us, and she closes the space almost instantly. She smiles at me and hooks her arm around mine. I smile lightly in return. We find Riku standing at the bus stop at the end of the street and we meet him there. He smiles lightly, "Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Riku." Kairi smiles warmly and he smiles lightly in return.

"Morning." Namine replies.

"Morning, how are you doing this morning?" I ask.

His smile widens slightly when I talk to him. He puts his full gaze on me, "I'm doing well, thanks."

I untangle myself from Namine and she frowns at me. Riku looks at her and his eyes darken lightly. Kairi coughs lightly and takes my hand in hers, "So, it's your birthday tomorrow, right?"

I nod, smiling at her, "That's right."

"You'll be sixteen." Riku says.

I look at him and nod again, grinning, "Yep. I'm getting my driver's license this weekend, too."

"That's great!" Kairi replies, smiling wide.

The bus pulls up and we all get on. I pull my hand from Kairi's and take a seat near the back. I sit by the window and Kairi moves to sit beside me, but Namine shoves her, taking the seat. She smiles widely at me, "Driver's license, huh?"

"Uh, yeah." I reply, smiling lightly. Lately Namine's been very.. Close. Everywhere I go with Riku, Kairi, and Riku, she's always hanging all over me. She never let's me walk alone. Even now, she shoved Kairi out of the way so she can sit with me. I don't know how I feel about her sudden attachment, or how to deal with it other than to just let her do as she wants. She kinds of makes me uncomfortable, honestly. I smile lightly in apology to Kairi as she sits behind me with Riku.

Namine taps my shoulder, "Hello, earth to Sora."

"huh?" I blink.

She rolls her eyes, "I asked if you wanted to hang out with me at the park tomorrow."

"Oh, sure." I call over the seat, "Hey, do you guys want to hang out in the park after school?"

"Sure, I'd love to." Kairi replies.

"I don't see why not." Riku adds.

Namine frowns lightly, muttering softly, "I meant alone."

I don't think she knows I heard her. She lays her head on my shoulder, "Are you excited to be turning sixteen?"

I try to shrug her off, "Yeah, it'll be cool. I love driving, I'm pretty good at it."

She looks at me and smiles, "You can drive me places?"

It sounds more like a command than a question.

"Yeah, if you wanted.." I reply slowly.

She's really close, almost leaning right over me. Her face is so close to mine. I'm pressed against the window, there's nowhere else I can go. The bus stops at the school and she gets out of the seat, "Come on, Sora."

I get up and follow her. Kairi and Riku follow me into the school. I go to my locker and put my book bag inside, and take out a few notebooks and pencils for my first three classes. I close the door and Riku's leaning against the locker beside me. Seeing him startles me, that's not his locker. He smiles slowly, "Did I scare you?"

I chuckle softly, "You surprised me."

He sighs, his smile falling, "I've noticed Namine's been a little.. Clingy. I've also noticed that you don't particularly like it."

I shrug, "She's happy, so.. Why not? I like when my friends are happy."

"If you're not happy, what's the point?" Riku smiles lightly at me.

I smile back slowly, "I am happy, when my friends are happy."

Riku sighs, patting my shoulder supportively, "Remember, if you're not happy, no one's happy."

He walks off to his locker far down the hall. I frown, watching him leave. I sigh, rubbing the back of my head, "Everyone is so weird lately. I'll just have to adjust."

I close my locker and head to class. Finally, lunch time comes and I find Riku waiting at my locker. A few seconds later Namine joins him. I meet them at my locker and put my stuff away, "Who's ready to eat? I'm starving."

"You can have some of my food!" Namine holds out her lunchbox.

I swear Riku just glared at her for a second before he looks at me, "Yeah, let's go."

We get to the cafeteria and Namine leaves to get us a table. I follow Riku to the lunch line. He hands me a tray and I smile, "Thanks."

He returns my smile over his shoulder, "You're welcome."

We get our food and return to Namine, who's sitting at a table near the back of the cafeteria. I sit between her and Riku and she leans on me, "Do you want some of my food? You can have whatever you want."

I shake my head, picking up my chicken sandwich, "No thanks, I'm good."

As I eat, I look around, noticing Kairi's nowhere to be found. That's weird. She never misses lunch.

"Looking for something, Sora?" Namine asks, a slight hint of a giggle in her voice.

I frown lightly, "Uh, yeah. Kairi's not here. Have you seen her?"

"Nope." she replies, making the "P" in "nope" pop loudly.

My frown deepens when I see a red stain hidden under the hair she always has cast over her right shoulder. _That wasn't there this morning, with how close she's been, I would have noticed._ I don't say anything else through lunch, and when the bell rings, we put our trays away and head back to our lockers. I don't see Kairi at all through the rest of school, and we always pass one another after fifth period. This is really starting to worry me. _Where is she?_


	3. Rival

**Rival**

 _ **Namine**_

"Am I being too straight forward? Is that what it is?" I sigh, pacing across my basement. I look down at Kairi, whom I've tied against one of the metal supporting beams. She's barely conscious and her right shoulder is still bleeding. I sigh and crouch down in front of her, "Wake up."

"Wha..?" she coughs blood, and the blood hits my face. I don't even flinch.

She looks at me and her eyes slowly widen. She opens her mouth and tries to scream. I quickly shove a piece of cloth in her mouth, "Now, don't scream. I just want to talk."

She spits the cloth out, "You stabbed me with a pair of scissors!"

"And I could have killed you if I wanted to." I reply, "So shut up and be a polite guest. _Let me talk_."

She stares at me with wide eyes and I smile, tying my hair back, "Good. Now, tell me why you're trying to steal my Sora from me."

"What? He's not 'your' Sora. He doesn't belong to you!" Kairi frowns.

I giggle, "So he belongs to you then? Oh, not for long."

"No, it's not like that!" Kairi replies, "What is wrong with you? We're friends, why are you treating me like this?!"

"You're annoying me." I state, "Stop talking."

I pick up a roll of duck tape and cut some off with the bloody scissors. I put the cut piece over her mouth and smile, "Good, now you won't interrupt me."

I smile and stand straight, "Let me get right to the point. Sora is mine, so you better stop flirting with him, if you know what's good for you, Kairi, dear. I won't be so lenient the next time I catch you trying to take him from me. I might release you if you show me you can be good, and if you leave Sora alone. Oh, and of course, you can't tell anyone about this meeting of ours."

She says something, but I can't understand her under the tape. I crouch down in front of her again, "If that's not a 'yes' then I don't want to hear it. I have to go now, so be quiet down here, okay? I'll be back in the morning."

I stand and blow her a kiss before going upstairs. I go to my room and go to my dresser, looking at all of the pictures of Sora that covers almost my entire mirror. I smile and pull my hair down. Brushing through it, I frown, seeing blood in my hair. I sigh and grab a pair of soft blue pajamas and head to the bathroom. After my shower, I return to my room. I brush through my hair again and smile, seeing the blood is gone.

I go and sit on my bed, picking up my phone. I call Sora and wait for him to answer. When I get his voicemail, I leave a message, "Hi, it's me! I just want to talk, so call me back!"

I wait a few minutes, then call him again, and again, I get his voicemail. I leave another message, frowning, "What's keeping you? Answer your phone, Sora, dear!"

I stare at my phone for a few more minutes, watching the minutes move by on my phone's clock. I sigh, "What's taking him so long to answer me? What could he possibly be doing that's more important than talking to me?"

I start to glare at the phone after ten minutes pass. I call him again, and surprise, surprise, I get his voicemail. I growl into the phone, "Answer me, what are you doing, dear? Don't make me call you all night."

I end the call and lie back on my bed, "I don't want to be mean, I just want to talk to him, but he's frustrating me. I just love him so much.. He has to be mine, I don't know what I'll do if I ever lose him. No, that's not a possibility. He will _always_ be mine. Forever. We'll be happy together forever."

I nod to myself and call him again. I call him twenty times before he finally picks up, sounding sleepy, "What's up, Namine?"

I sit up at the sound of his voice, "Hi, Sora! I just wanted to talk to you, I miss you!"

"You saw me at school a few hours ago.." he replies.

"I know, that's so long!" I laugh, "I want to see you all the time!"

"Mhm.." he mumbles, "Right. So, is there any reason in particular you called me.. Twenty-three times?"

He yawns and it sounds so cute. I sigh in content, "Nope, I just wanted to hear your lovely voice."

"Right.." he sighs, "Um.. I guess.. What do you want to talk about?"

"What time is your party tomorrow?" I ask.

"Um, at five-thirty, I think." he replies.

"I'll be there! I'll get you a lovely gift, too!" I say excitedly.

"You don't have to." he yawns again, "Really, I told Riku and Kairi the same thing yesterday."

My eyes narrow, "You spoke with Kairi yesterday? Without me?"

"Uh, yeah. She's my friend. I don't have to hang out with only you.."

"Yes, you do!" I gasp, "I-I mean, what all did you two talk about?"

"Are you okay, Namine? You're acting.. Kind of strange.." he says softly.

I close my eyes, trying to sound pleasant, "I'm just fine. How are you?"

"I'm.. Really worried, actually.." he sighs, "Kairi never went home, her parents are worried sick.. And so am I, I hope she's okay.."

"Oh, I'm sure she's fine." I smile.

"Right.. I just wish she'd go home, or call me back." he says.

My eyes narrow again, "You've been calling her?"

"Well, yeah, she's been missing. Are you sure you're okay? You sound kind of mad.." he sounds worried.

I cough, "Yeah, I'm fine. Don't worry about anything. Everything will be okay."

"Yeah.. So, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess. I've got to go to sleep now.." he says slowly.

"Good night, Sora, dear!" I reply.

"Night, Namine.." he bangs up and I sigh, putting my phone on my nightstand, "I think he likes her.. I can't let that go, she'll take him from me, and I can't let that happen. Sora will be mine, I won't give him up, especially not to _her_."


	4. Bloody Birthday, Love

**Bloody Birthday, Love**

 _ **Riku**_

I knock on Sora's front door and his Mom answers the door. She smiles at me, "Hi, Riku, Sora's in his room. You're a little early, come on in."

I go inside and smile back at her, "Mind if I give my present to Sora now?"

"That's up to him, dear." she goes back to decorating the living room with blue streamers and balloons.

"I'll be in Sora's room." I say, heading up the stairs.

"Okay, I'll call you guys when it's time for the party." she replies.

I go to Sora's room and knock on the door. Sora opens the door, wearing batman pajama pants and a grey oversized t-shirt. He grins at me, "You're early."

"Did you just wake up?" I smirk.

He laughs, "Maybe."

I smile, _He's so cute when he's being himself, when it's just us._ He moves and ushers me into the room. I go inside and his room is as messy as always. He grins sheepishly, "Ah, uh.. Let me clean up a little."

"Don't worry about it." I sit on his bed, "It's your birthday after all, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

He sits with me, smiling wide, "So, what have you been up to?"

"I got your present this morning." I reply, holding out the palm sized white box.

He tilts his head, "Can I have it now?"

I shrug, handing it towards him, "If you want it now."

He takes the box and opens it, his eyes shining. He tilts his head further to the left and pulls the chain necklace with a crown pendant from the box, "A necklace?"

"Do you not like it?" I ask.

He shakes his head, "No, I do. I just wasn't expecting it, that's all. It's nice, though."

He smiles widely at me, "Thanks, Riku!"

I smile lightly, "You don't like it, do you?"

He blinks, "I do, it's just.. Weird."

"Weird how?" my eyes narrow slightly.

He shrugs lightly, "You gave me a necklace.. Isn't that what people who are dating do?"

"Is that what you think about this gift? That I'm asking you out?" I raise an eyebrow. He looks so confused. He shakes his head, "No, it's not like that, don't get the wrong idea."

"Then what idea am I supposed to be getting? I can still go and get you a different birthday present, if you'd like." I cross my arms loosely.

He shakes his head again, looking guilty now, "Riku, I.. Look, it's a nice necklace, but I just feel weird, you've never given me.. Jewelry before.."

"It's just a fashion statement, Sora, it's not like I'm proposing to you." I sigh, closing my eyes. _Though, I have thought about it._

"Riku.." I can hear his pouting in his voice.

I open my eyes and look at him. I smile softly at his pouting face, "If you don't like it, I'll tale it back."

He puts the necklace on, shaking his head, looking determined now, "No, I'll keep it. I really do like it."

I chuckle softly, "If you say so."

He smiles slowly, and I smile back. We're called downstairs and Sora makes me leave so he can change. I stand at the bottom of the stairs, watching Sora's guests arrive. The house is easily filled and immediately I notice Kairi is here, and she's trying too hard to act normal. I see Namine across the room, watching Kairi. Namine's not even trying to hide her spying. Sora comes downstairs dressed in jeans and the same shirt he was wearing earlier. He smiles and greets everyone and I stand back and watch him.

Namine is with him in an instant and I smirk, _Silly little girl thinks she'll have him when this is all over. Little does she know I'm going to steal him out from under her, and she won't even know what hit her. Sora is, and always will be, mine._ She puts an arm around him and he shrugs her off, smiling politely as he goes into the kitchen. She frowns and follows him quickly, hiding in the hallway by the kitchen. I make my way slowly through the crowd. I stand in the doorway of the kitchen, but I'm turned more towards the wall, looking at all the guests, so it doesn't look like I'm watching them.

"Sora, can we talk?" I hear Kairi's voice, "Alone, somewhere?"

"Uh, sure, let's go out back." Sora replies.

I turn and look into the kitchen to see Sora following Kairi outside. I wait a few seconds, then go to the kitchen window, watching through the party closed curtains. I can't hear what they're saying, but Kairi's tearing up. She raises his arms lightly, he looks worried. Kairi shakes her head then hugs him. Sora's eyes widen and he hugs her back slowly. Kairi says something else I can't hear, and then she kisses him. My eyes narrow, _No one will kiss him but me._ I wait for them to come back inside and I walks beside Kairi, whispering to her, "Hey, can we talk for a few minutes?"

She looks confused and slightly worried, "Huh? Uh, okay."

I smile lightly, "Come out front with me? It'll only be for a moment."

She nods and follows me from the house. I take her to my car and usher her inside. We sit in the back seat together and she looks around lightly, "So, you wanted to talk?"

"Yeah," I breathe softly, "About Sora."

Her eyes widen and she looks at me, "Sora? What about him..?"

"You really like him, huh?" I smile lightly.

She returns my smile softly, "Yeah.. I do.."

I nod, "Me, too.."

Her eyes widen, "Riku.."

I chuckle softly, and pick up a pocket knife from the floorboard. I flip the blade out and lean it towards her, "I was patient with you, I tolerated a lot from you, but I can't have you kissing him, okay? So, we're going to fix that."

Her eyes widen and she tries to open the door. I grab her hands in one movement. I lean over her, pressing the blade firmly against her lips vertically. I speak low and soft, "It'll hurt more if you squirm. Try not to scream."

I smile cruelly as I cut into her lips. She yells and tries to fight me. I simply hold her down and continue to cut her lips from her face. She screams and struggles, getting blood all over the both of us. She finally passes out and I keep cutting her flesh until her lips are fully removed from her face. I sigh and lean back, her blood splattered all over my face and shirt, it's even in my hair, "I told you to be still."


	5. Don't Be My Valentine

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day! Enjoy this Valentine's Day update and review kindly!**

 **Xion, out!**

* * *

 **Don't Be My Valentine**

 _ **Sora**_

"I'm getting really worried, she's been missing for a week now.." I sigh, leaning against my locker.

Riku frowns lightly, "Yeah, it is troublesome."

I nod, closing my eyes, "I've been calling her phone for days, but there's never an answer. What if something bad happened to her?"

"Have the authorities found anything?" Riku asks.

I open my eyes, "Not as far as I know. I watch the news every day, trying to find something about her, but there's nothing."

Riku sighs, pushing hair from his face. He smiles lightly, "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. She might be on vacation or something..?"

"Her parents don't even know where she is, Riku, I doubt it's that." I reply sourly.

Riku looks away, "Sorry, you're right."

I lean my head back against the locker, "I think I'm going to be sick.. Just thinking of something bad having happened to her.."

"You're just nervous.." Riku looks back at me, "You try to relax.."

I know he's right, but, I just can't find it in myself to relax. Every part of me is on edge. It doesn't help that the entire school is decorated for the Valentine's Day dance tonight. All the festivities just make me feel worse that Kairi's not here. I agreed to go to the dance with her and now.. I guess.. I could go with Namine.. Or something.. I close my eyes and rub them, groaning softly, "Maybe I should have stayed home.."

"Do you need to go to the nurse?" Riku asks, sounding worried.

I shake my head and lower my hands, opening my eyes, "No.. I think.. I think I'll be okay. I just.. Need to focus on something else."

"Are you sure?" Riku asks.

I nod again, "Yeah, I'll be fine."

The bell rings and I grab my books from my locker and head to class. As I sit down, I stare at Kairi's empty seat across from me. I look away, wiping my eyes as they start to water. I sigh shakily and look out the window. I see someone down in the courtyard, dragging what looks to be a body. I squint and peer closer to the window, trying to see clearer. It's hard to tell, I'm on the second floor, and it's starting to snow, so my vision is skewed, not to mention when I breathe on the glass it fogs up. The person dragging the "body" throws it into the furnace by the gate. _That's.. Odd.._ I try to see who it is, but I'm too far away, then they run inside. I sigh and turn my attention to the teacher as class starts.

* * *

As I head downstairs towards the cafeteria, I look out the window and smoke is coming from the furnace. I frown and keep walking. I get tot he cafeteria and look around. I see Riku, he's waiting for me by the lunch line. I keep looking around as I walk towards him. _It's strange, I haven't seen Namine all day. Usually she's always at my side. I wonder where she could be.._ Riku smiles lightly at me, "Ready to get some lunch?"

I nod, smiling back, "Yeah."

We get our food and eat at a table near the back of the cafeteria. I look around some more, and I see a blond girl run around the corner, out of the cafeteria. It might have been Namine, but I didn't see her face. I frown lightly and start eating my food. Riku frowns, "Are you looking for something?"

"I haven't seen Namine all day." I reply, sighing, "It's weird, first Kairi disappears after she asks me to the dance, and now Namine isn't around.. Namine is always around me, I guess it's just worrying for her not to be here. I hope nothing happened to her.."

"I'm sure Namine is just fine." Riku says slowly, "The girl's.. Resourceful."

I frown, "Right.."

I eat the rest of my food in silence. After lunch, I head to my next class. Once school is over, I head back to my locker. I open the locker and take my backpack out from inside. I put my book away inside the locker and put my notebooks in my backpack and close the locker. I toss my backpack over my shoulder and head for the buses. Before I can even leave the lockers, I hear Namine call out to me, "Sora, wait up!"

I turn around and my eyes widen. Namine's standing a few feet away from me and she's covered in what looks to be blood. She's splattered like an art project gone wrong. She's smiling wide and holding an envelope in her hands. She walks up to me and holds the envelope towards me. I stare at her, my mouth hanging open in shock, "Is that blood?! What happened to you?!"

"It's just red paint, silly!" she replies, nudging the envelope towards me.

I don't know whether she's lying or not, that looks a lot more like blood than paint. I slowly take the "paint" stained envelope and open it. Inside is a red Valentine's Day card with black lace around the edges. The font reads: _"To That Special Someone"_ and the inside reads: _"Your words are my food, your breath is my wine. You are everything to me. My days and nights are spent thinking of you, my dreams have come true, now that I have you. Happy Valentine's Day"_

Namine's smile widens, "Happy Valentine's Day, Sora, my love!"

"Uh.. Thanks, Namine.." I smile politely, putting the card back in the envelope, "But, uh.. Look, that's very sweet of you.. But.. I'm dating Kairi."

Namine blinks, her smile falling faster than a blink of an eye. Her eyes start to water and her voice breaks, "Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry. We're still friends, though.. I'll see you.. Monday.." I turn and head for the buses. I catch up to Riku and pull him along by the arm, "Don't let Namine sit with me, okay..?"

"Gladly." he replies.


	6. Heartbreak

**Heartbreak**

 _ **Namine**_

"He has a girlfriend?!" I scream, throwing my brush at the wall. The brush snaps in half upon hitting the wall. I scream, throwing my arms around, throwing everything I can get my hands on. Glass smashes and litters the floor. I stand in my room, my hair a tangled mess around my face. I breath heavily, my body shaking, "I am the only girlfriend he needs to have. I am the only one who can truly love him. He has to know that. I took out those three girls that were talking about giving him Valentine's Day cards, and Kairi is gone, too, that much I am sure of. But who..? And how? That's some obstacles out of my way, but it seems I'm not the only one gunning for his heart. I don't like that."

I'm silent for an instant before the rage pushes through my body, hot, fresh, and painful.

" _I don't like that!_ " I scream, ripping at my hair. Strands of hair are twisted around my fists and I drops to the floor, sobbing, "He's mine! He's _mine!_ He _is!_ No one else can have him! Oh, god, my heart is breaking!"

I wail, clutching my chest, falling into the fetal position. My heart hurts and I scream out my frustrations. Mom and Dad didn't much like the noise complaints we got so Mom gave me a notebook, saying, "When you feel like you need to.. Express yourself, write everything in here. And don't scream so much."

The next day I leave for school, a cloud of pain hovers over me. He wants to be friends _. Friends!_ I need more than that, and he needs me to give it to him. I huff, sending parts of my bangs flying for an instant before they fall back in front of my face. I didn't bother to brush my hair today. It just sits about my head in messy blond waves, covering my left eye. I see Sora walking and I smile, running over to him. I take his hand, "Morning, dear."

He pulls his hand away, glancing at me. His eyes widen lightly, "Are you okay..?"

"Fine. You look sad, though." I reply, tilting my head lightly to the left so he can see both my eyes.

He shakes his head, tears coming to his eyes, "Kairi's.. Body.. Has been found.."

I want to laugh, and clap, and celebrate, but I can't. Not yet. I whimper, making my eyes water, "No way.."

He nods, wiping his face, "They found her.. In the woods.. Past Highway 85. Her lips.. Had been torn off.. My god.. Someone murdered her!"

He starts sobbing and I wrap my arms around him, holding him. He clings to me and I smile, _This feels nice, him needing me._ My fun is ruined seconds later by a certain silver haired _friend_. Riku walks up to us, looking oblivious and innocent, "What's going on?"

I see past his charade. I look at him, tears running down my cheeks and I reply softly, "Kairi's.. She's dead.."

His eyes widen, "Seriously?"

He then turns to Sora, "Are you all right? I know how special she was to you."

It takes all my energy not to laugh at that statement. Sora can't love anyone more than he loves me. And he _does_ love me. I pat Sora's back reassuringly and he just keeps crying. _Stop crying, she couldn't mean that much. Let me give you my love._ That's all he did all day, just cried through the entire school day. I get it, she was his friend, but he has me! That's enough for him, I know it is. I cried a lot, too, I have to seem like a grieving friend as well. Riku didn't cry, but he did look sad most of the day. I hope he doesn't think I don't see him for who he really is. I'd notice _anyone_ who shows interest in _my_ Sora.

Silly Riku, Sora doesn't need you now that he has me all to himself. I'll make Sora see that, that I'm the one for him. We'll spend forever together. It'll be great. I'll always be the one for him. _Always_. He only needs me, no one else. We walk down the street after the bus lets us off at the stop. I'm alone with him, walking beside him, holding his hand. He doesn't try to pull his hand away this time. I like that, his hand is so warm, it only holds my hand. Only mine, yes, only mine forever. I smile softly at him and he just stares at the road.

I sigh, "Sora, dear?"

He looks at me, "What, Namine? I'm not really in the mood to talk."

"About the dance this weekend.." I can feel my face heat up, "Um.. Would you like to.. Go to the dance with me?"

His eyes widen and he frowns, "Namine.. My girlfriend just died and you're..? Look, I get it. You like me, and I'm single now, but.. I need time to heal before I can even _think_ of moving on."

 _Why is he denying me? There's no one else to love him!_

I frown, nodding slowly, "Right.. Sorry.."

He sighs, "Namine, I.. I'm sorry.. I'm just.. Really stressed out.. You're nice and all.. I just.. I don't like you like that."

Something inside me snaps. I look at Sora, my eyes wide, "You.. You.. Don't..? No.. No, that's.."

He looks away, "I'm sorry, Namine."

"Sora, you.. You can't.. You don't.. I'm.. But.. But.." I shake violently, tears welling in my eyes. My grip on his hand tightens, "No!"

He winces, looking at me now, his eyes widen, "Namine.. I'm sorry.. Could you let go?"

I tighten my grip on him, "You can't just have me as a friend! I love you, Sora!"


	7. Planning My Victory

**Planning My Victory  
**

 _ **Riku**_

Namine's getting very annoying. Hanging around Sora like she does, it's disgusting. She's so obvious about her crush on him, she doesn't know the word "subtlety." She's too obvious about what she does. She doesn't even try to hide it. Hell, handing Sora a Valentine's Day card while she's covered in her victim's blood? That's shoddy work. She disgusts me. I won't stand her for much longer.

Sora is slowly falling in love with me and she's getting in my way. He doesn't admit it, but I can tell, I pay _very_ close attention. I could tell what she did to Kairi when I spoke to her at Sora's party. Namine's sloppy and too competitive. She doesn't hide what she's doing well at all. And after how she acted with Sora today? Even he could tell she was happy Kairi was gone. She may have cried, but that's all she did. Everyone can tell, some of them even suspect her a little.

And now Sora's rejected her. I have a brilliant plan to out her to Sora without having to say a word to him. Namine's going to do all my work for me. I just have to tell her a few words, and tomorrow's dance will be.. Interesting. I chuckle, taking my phone from the dresser and before I can dial Namine's number, I have four messages from Sora. I check the messages first, of course:

 **Namine's acting really weird. I told her I don't like her and I swear she tried to make me go home with her. She wouldn't let go of my hand. She's starting to freak me out.**

 **She keeps calling me none stop. I blocked her number just now.**

 **She just called me from a different phone. I blocked that number, too.**

 **Dude, I think I saw Namine outside my window. Can you come over?**

I quickly reply, _On my way,_ and I run out to my car. _No way in hell I'm letting that bitch take him from me._ As I drive to Sora's, I pull out my phone and call Namine. She answers in her fake sweetness, "Hi, Riku, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?"

She giggles lightly and I reply, "So, you like Sora, right?"

"I love him," she replies slowly, "Why?"

She knows I like him, we're sort of one in the same. But I'm better.

"Have you asked him to the dance tomorrow? I overheard a group of girls saying they were all going to ask him. He is Junior class president, after all." I explain, planting the seeds of my plan in her brain. She's silent for a few minutes before she replies, "I know he's popular, but no one is going to ask him to the dance."

Her voice is dark, on edge. My plan is working.

"Is that right? How many people have you heard planning to ask him? He's very popular, and now that Kairi died, a lot of the shy girls are planning to sympathize with him so they can get close to him." I keep lying. I haven't heard of anyone planning to ask him out, but Namine's too easy to trick like this. She isn't as level headed as I am.

I can hear a faint growl over the phone and I smile.

"I'm going to the dance with Sora. That's it. I have to.. Get ready for bed. Good night, Riku. See you tomorrow." she hangs up and I shake my head, putting my phone back in my pocket. I pull into Sora's driveway a minute later and he lets me in the front door.

"You okay?" I ask.

He nods, looking nervous, "I swear, I saw her. She's freaking me out."

"Don't worry about it," I assure him, "Everything's going to be fine."

* * *

The next day I'm at home, waiting for the dance to start as I get ready in the tux I wore at my dad's funeral. It seems fitting, given how many bodies I know will be at school. After I'm dressed and ready, I grab my favorite knife from under my bed, a large butcher knife. I make sure it's freshly cleaned and hide it in the pocket of my suit jacket, blade up so it won't cur through the pocket. I'm careful with my movements so the knife doesn't cut my shirt as I leave the house.

I get into my car and call Sora, "You coming to the dance?"

"Yeah, I guess so.." he sighs, "Kairi really wanted to go, so.. In her memory.. I'll go.."

"Well, I'll be there for you." I reply, "I'll always be there for you."

He chuckles lightly, uneasily, "Yeah.. Thanks, Riku. It means a lot. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Meet you there." I hang up and drive towards the school in silence. A smile slowly spreads across my face as I get closer to my destination. My plan has to have worked. I'm pretty sure it did. Namine should have murdered just about everyone out of spite and irrational paranoia. My words need to have pushed her just slightly over the cliff she is already hanging off of.

I pull into the school driveway and park my car. I get out and as I walk around to the entrance of the school's gymnasium, I can hear the screams of the crazy yandere's victims. I stand by the door, keeping it closed from this side. Some boys I recognize hit at the door and I hold shut, putting my knife between the handles. I watch in the window as Namine runs up and stabs them all. I can hear her laughing and she catches my eyes. She stares at me and then she smiles, "Come on in, Riku. Help me clear out the competition for _our_ Sora's heart."

I smirk, _She thinks she's baiting me. How cute._


	8. Bloody Ending

**Bloody Ending**

 _ **Sora**_

I sigh as my mom drops me off at the school. She turns to me and smiles, "Have fun, sweetie."

I shake my head, "Not likely. I miss Kairi so much.."

She frowns lightly, I can see the sadness in her eyes, "Well.. You have good friends, don't you? Like Riku or Namine? I'm sure a night with either of them will make you feel a little better. It's in times like these that friends are the most valuable."

I nod, wiping tears from my eyes and I smile, "You're right, Mom. Thanks."

She smiles and reaches over, hugging me, "You're welcome. Now go have fun. Call me when the dance ends and I'll pick you up."

I shake my head, smiling, "I'll have Riku take me home or something, you get some sleep. Switching to night shift has got to be hard."

She sighs and ruffles my hair, "What would I do without you?"

"See you later." I wave and step out of the car. I wave at her as she drives away and I turn towards the school. I straighten my tux as I head for the gymnasium's entrance. Before I even get into the school gymnasium and the first thing I notice is the stench. The stink of rotting meat. Upon entering the building, I look around and the sight causes me to throw up.

The walls and floor are covered in splattered blood, and bodies of my schoolmates are strewn all over the floor. I cover my mouth, eyes so wide they might come out of my head. my body shakes violently and I'm afraid I might pass out. Suddenly I hear her voice behind me, _"Isn't it wonderful?"_

I turn around slowly and there she is. Covered in blood from head to toe, her school uniform is utterly ruined with dark red and it's smeared all over her skin and even in her once blond hair. She's completely covered, and she's _smiling_. Her eyes are dark, almost empty. She holds out her arms, like she wants to hug me and I see the knife in her right hand. Like the rest of her, the weapon is covered in blood.

I step away from her and shudder, my foot hitting something squishy. I swallow hard, I'm choking on bile. Her smile falters slightly, "What's wrong, dear? Aren't you happy?"

"N-Namine.." I choke out her name.

She steps closer to me and puts her hands on my shoulders. She whispers in my ear, "I did it all for you, don't you know that?"

My body shakes uncontrollably, and I grab her arms for support so I don't fall. She pulls back and smiles sweetly at me, "You're happy, right? My sweet Sora is happy?"

I nod slowly, "Y-yeah.. Happy.."

I can hardly breathe, the stench of her murders fills my lungs. I'm panicking, my heart's beating so fast. I'm going to pass out if I don't get out of here. She hugs me, staining my clothes to match hers, giggling, "That makes me so happy! I love it when I make you happy!"

I stand there, shaking. I don't want to hug her back, but I'm afraid of what will happen if I _don't_. Suddenly I see Riku coming down the hall. Relief fills me, _He'll save me_. The relief is instantly replaced with uncontrollable fear when I see the blood on his clothes. Not nearly as much as on Namine, but he's still splattered. He's smiling his usual cool, confident smile, and he's carrying a knife twice the length of Namine's.

Namine's chattering in my ear, but I'm not listening. I'm watching Riku come closer and when he's a few feet away, he throws the knife. I yelp as the knife stabs Namine in the back. She gasps and her grip on me goes slack. She slumps over and her body falls to the floor beside me. I stare down at her in disbelief, "N-Namine..?"

I look at Riku as he keeps coming towards me, " _R-Riku?!_ "

He walks right up to me and pulls my face up gently. He leans down and kisses me. His mouth tastes of blood. He moves back slightly and smiles slowly, "Now you're _all_ mine. I _hate_ to _share_."

My eyes widen, _Oh god.. They're both.._ I sob, pulling away, "Don't kill me!"

He chuckles, " _Kill_ you? Sora, I would never _think_ of hurting you. I love you."

I stare at him, shaking, "You.. What..?"

 _Oh, god, please, stop this madness!_ He nods, smiling. He pulls me close and hugs me, "You should be grateful. I saved you from Namine. Who knows what she would have done to you?"

 _What are_ you _going to do to me?_ I swallow, "R-Riku.. L-look.."

I'm so scared, my mind can hardly form words and I'm so tongue tied I'm stuttering more than speaking. Riku tilts his head lightly to the left, eyes narrowed, "What is it, Sora? Are you afraid? I'll protect you."

I shake my head, pushing out of his arms, "This is.. Is c-crazy! You.. You and Namine.. You h-hurt people!"

I try to keep my voice level, but I'm shaking too much. My voice breaks and Riku laughs, "Oh, don't be like that. I did you a favor in getting rid of Namine. You told me she was scaring you. Why are you so upset? It's not like you saw me kill Ka-"

He suddenly stops, looking blank-faced and then it clicks in my mind. I start walking backwards, tears running down my face, "You.. I-it was.. You.. You k-killed.. Kairi.."

Riku sighs slowly, "You weren't supposed to know that."

I trip over a body and I land on my back in a puddle of blood. I yelp, quickly getting up and Riku shoves me back to the floor. He looks sad now, "You won't love me now, will you?"

I stare up at him with wide eyes, my entire body shivering. _I have to get out of here, he'll kill me!_ Tears run down my face as a sob escapes my throat. Riku kneels over me, grabbing my shoulder, hard, "Oh, _Sora_.. We could have been so _happy_ together.. I was supposed to be your _hero_ , killing Namine before she could hurt you. And now you're _afraid_ of me. You'll _never_ love me now, _will_ you?"

I close my eyes, "Riku.. _P-please_.."

He moves his hand from my shoulder and I can feel him stroke my hair. I open my eyes and he's smiling at me, but tears are running down his face. I gasp softly and he leans in, kissing me again. He wraps one of his arms around me and I try to push him off. Before I can even try to get away, a sharp pain resonates in the middle of my back. I scream at the sudden pain and he stabs me again. I shudder, blood runs down my chin and he chuckles sadly, "Why did you have to be afraid of me? I would have been so good to you, Sora.."

"R-Riku.." I cough, gripping his jacket.

Another stab.

He kisses me again.

Another stab.

I fall back, vision blurring. I can feel the knife lodged into my back. I feel the blood spilling onto the floor to match the rest of the massacre. He pulls the knife out and I gasp. It's getting really hard to breathe. I see him raise the knife above me as my vision slips. One final stab in my chest. The last thing I can hear is a soft _"I loved you."_ and the retreating of footsteps.


End file.
